YOU'RE WHAT!
by CrazyGirlofManyNames
Summary: Shizune is with child and Tsunade is not happy. And WHO'S THE FATHER? Why our very own CopyCat ninja, Hatake Kakashi! LAST CHAPTER UP! PREQUEL IS UP CALLED PROLOGUE TOGETHER!
1. YOU'RE WHAT!

ACGOMN: Yes, I know I have a lot of stories to work on...but it's not my fault that I keep getting ideas. Not only do I have fan fiction ideas, but 3 books in progress, a history essay, a physics lab report due Friday and a paper on Newton due next month. Why me?

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, and I never will. (Cries)

Set after the destruction of Akatsuki and Orochimaru and Sound. Time of peace you could say.

**Nine Months**

**Chapter 1**

**YOU'RE WHAT?**

**By:**

**A Crazy Girl Of Many Names**

"NANI? YOU'RE WHAT," yelled Tsunade at her long time assistant and apprentice.Tsunadewas inwardly crying because Shizune was a like a daughter to her and feels quite over-protective of her.

"Pregnant," whispered Shizune.Shizune didn't like to disappoint or upset her teacher and Tsunade was upset and worried.

"Who's the father," said Tsunade, after she calmed down a bit. **'**_So, I can interrogate him and torture him.'_

"Kakashi," replied Shizune. Tsunade's eye twitched.

"Kotetsu, Izumo go get Hatake Kakashi now," ordered Tsunade, "And Tell him this is very important, and come here as soon as possible. Better yet, drag his ass here!"Shizune looked frightened that Tsunade was going to murder Kakashi.Well, that was something like she was planning.(Tsunade is not happy.)

"Yo, Hokage-sama," said Kakashi, appearing out of nowhere, "What's so important?"Tsunade grabbed Kakashi and glared at him full force.

"You stay here," growled Tsunade, dropping Kakashi and storming out. Kakashi had a bewildered look on his face.

"Shizune-chan, what was that about," asked Kakashi.

"Kakashi, I'm pregnant," and our handsome Copy-Cat ninja what most men in Konoha do, faint.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

ACGOMN: what did you think? Please tell me, but no flames.


	2. WHAT DO WE DO

ACGOMN: Thanks for the reviews everyone. I know the last chapter was short, but this one will be longer.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

**Chapter 2**

**WHAT ARE WE GOING TO DO!**

"KAKASHI," yelled Shizune, coming to his aid. Kakashi woke up and acted as if nothing has happened

"Shizune-chan, what are we going to do," said Kakashi, "We have to discuss these things, before Hokage-sama returns."

"Yes, where will we live," asked Shizune.

"Uhh, I suppose we could moved into my house since I live in my father's old place. It's big enough," suggested Kakashi

"SHE'S NOT MOVING AWAY FROM ME," yelled Tsunade, listening threw the door.Both of them sweat dropped. Completely ignoring her protests. They began to discuss things that concerned the baby.Now, while this is happening Kakashi is having an internal battle.

'_**Ask her to marry you. The kid should at least have married parents.'**_

'_What if she says no, because she thinks it is just for the baby's sake and that I don't love her.'_

'_**Do you love her?'**_

'_I love her with all my heart,'_

'_**Does she love you?'**_

"_Yes, she does,'_

'_**Then what's the problem?'**_

"_Tsunade-sama is a bit protective of Shizune-chan_'

'_**Oh, that is a problem,'**_

'_Especially since no one knew about us,'_

'_**Well, talk to the heart then. I'm the mind remember.'**_

'_Talk to the heart...But... Ah Screw it_'

Shizune kept talking about the designs for the baby's room for a boy then a girl. Kakashi learned to over the years, just agree to whatever women say, but pay attention so that you don't get caught. Tsunade soon barged in saying that she needed her office now.

"Shizune, you go home. Sakura will take over you duties," said Tsunade, "You can Kakashi and begin preparing things for your child."

So, Kakashi and Shizune left for the Hokage manor, so they could pick up Shizune's things to bring to Kakashi's house. It seemed that she didn't have a lot of things. She had one bag of bathroom and things like those, 5 bags of clothes and 2 bags of miscellaneous items. Next they traveled their way to Kakashi's house which was near the Hyuuga manor. Kakashi's house was two stories tall. It has blueish green color and looks fairly homely.

"I think it's cute," said Shizune.

"Hmm, oh sure," said Kakashi, not really seeing what is so cute about the house. It's just a normal place to live to him. Kakashi grabbed the bags and brought them into the house. "You unpack and I'll go get some dinner. What do your want?"

"Chicken, ramen and pizza,"

"Okay, all three it is," said Kakashi, leaving Shizune to unpack her things. While, she unpacked her things she listened to the radio and sang along with it as well. (Don't own this song It's Good To Be In Love- Frou Frou)

'I don't know where to start

Say I'm tired or throw a party

These cucumber eyes are lying the more that I smile about it

And all of my clothes feel like somebody's old throwaways

I don't like it

It's good to be in love

It really does suit you

Just like everything

I'm happy your in love

'Cause every color goes where you do

I'm adoring you

It's all good

You're so beautiful

I'm black and blue all over

You're breaking my flow

How could you know what I'm saying about it

When all of my clothes feel like somebody's old throwaways

I don't like it

It's good to be in love

It really does suit you

Just like everything

I'm happy your in love

'Cause every color goes where you do

I feel so powerless

I've got to stop it somehow

Oh come on what can I do?

Why's it happening

How's it happening without me

Why's it happening

How's it happening that he feels it without me

It's good to be in love

It really does suit you

Just like everything

I'm happy your in love

'Cause every color goes where you do'

Kakashi clapped as he entered the room with three bags of food. Shizune blushed and looked completely embarrassed. They stood there for a moment then burst out laughing.

"Come on let's go eat, something. Then, we can talk about the baby," said Shizune, stifling a laugh. Kakashi and Shizune entered the dining room and set up to eat. After they ate, Kakashi was called to the Hokage's office and bid Shizune farewell, leaving the medic-nin by herself. She was going threw the things in now her and Kakashi's room and was fixing the bed, because she was a neat freak, when she felt something drop. It's was a little black box, she opened it and inside it was...

...was a ring. The ring had diamonds and sapphires around the center and there was an engraving on the inside of the ring was KAKA+SHIZU 4EVER. The bedroom door opened and the copy cat ninja stepped in and saw what Shizune was holding. Kakashi walked toward her and her stunned face, knelt down so they were equal in height.

"Shizune...Will you marry me,"

END OF CHAPPIE

ACGOMN: Sorry I ended so soon, but I felt like it. Review please.


	3. How

ACGOMN: Hello people who waited 7 months for the story update. This is my main focus now and the last story that I started and I didn't finish. This I will try to make it in character as much as I can.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of its characters, otherwise Kakashi and Shizune would be together.

**Chapter 3**

**How?**

When we last left off Kakashi's popped the question and now he eagerly awaits her answer.However, she is still shocked from finding the ring in the first place.

"Shizune-chan," asked Kakashi. Shizune snapped out of it when Kakashi said her name. She pounced on him and glomped Kakashi.

"Yes! I'll marry you," said Shizune. Kakashi smiled under his mask and placed the ring on her finger.

"Oh I have to tell Tsunade-sama," said Shizune, running out of the house towards the Hokage Tower.

"Ah! Shizune-chanyou shouldn't be running," yelled Kakashi, who just sighed and chased after her.By the end of the next hour everyone in Konoha knew about the marriage of Kakashi and Shizune.Tsunade had given the task of helping Shizune prepare for the wedding to Sakura, Ino, Tenten, and Hinata. Not only that but the bridal shower and the baby shower.Tsunade also had began giving Kakashi mission after mission, even so low as D-rank missions just to keep him out of his own house.

"Okay Shizune-sensei who do you want to invite to your bridal/baby shower next week," asked Sakura.

"Um, you four girls, Tsunade-sama, Temari, Kurenai, Anko, and Yugao," said Shizune, "Oh and how about Miki and Hoku!"

"Alright," said Sakura, not liking Miki and Hoku too much.Miki is the container of the two tail cat demon, Nibi no Nekomata and a friend of Naruto and Gaara. Miki once lived in Stone Country but moved to Suna after the war since she didn't want to fight against Naruto and Gaara.Hoku is the container of the eight tailed snake demon, Hachibi no Hachimata. Hoku is a Rain Country Chuunin and future leader of Ame. Sakura is jealous of the two because Naruto cares for them like older siblings, like how he sees her.

"Oh and Inuzuka Hana and Tsume, and Nara Yoshino," said Shizune.

"Is that it," asked Sakura.

"Yes," said Shizune nodding her head.Hinata was in charge of the invitations, so she was deciding on how to do them. Ino was decoration, Tenten was seating planner for both wedding and the showers.Sakura was in charge and did really everything else.

With Kakashi on a mission along with Iruka and Asuma, B-rank one mind you. Kakashi was hoping that Shizune was stressing out too much. Iruka and Asuma were mostly focused on the mission.

"So Kakashi are you having a bachelor party," asked Asuma.

"I don't know," shrugged Kakashi

"Oh you are getting married Hatake-san that's so nice," said the child they were escorting back to Waterfall country. Who really knew the brat was an important one, cousin to the leader?The child was a girl around ten. Brown hair and eyes, skipping along.

"Yes," said Kakashi.

"Oh Kakashi, why do you think that the three of us needed to be on this mission," asked Iruka.

"Knowing Hokage-sama and the fact that no enemies on the horizon, probably to stay out of way," said Kakashi.

"That would be something she do alright," sighed Asuma.Iruka just shook his head. Back in Konoha, Shizune was decided on who her bridesmaids will be.Eventually after much mental debate, here is what she picked.Her three bridesmaids would be Kurenai, Sakura, and Hinata. Her matron of honor would be Anko. Tsunade would be preforming the ceremony. Ino and Tenten's main job was to make everything went off without a hitch.

Two days later, when Kakashi, Asuma and Iruka got back from the mission. Kakashi was met with a very energetic Sakura, who dragged the silver haired man to his house to discuss groomsmen choices. Iruka and Asuma looked on in amusement.

"I think this wedding is going to be interesting," said Iruka.

"Probably the wedding of the century, said Asuma

"No, that'll be Naruto's wedding," laughed Iruka.

"Hmm, good point," said Asuma. Now, with Kakashi was just dragged halfway around Konoha to get to his house. Sakura was babbling on about something or another, when they reached Kakashi's house.

"How was the mission Kakashi-kun," asked Shizune, surrounded by bridal magazines.

"Easy. You haven't been straining yourself have you," asked Kakashi.

"No I haven't don't worry," said Shizune. "Now about your groomsmen..."

"Oh who are your bridesmaids," asked Kakashi.

"Anko, is the matron of honor, then Kurenai, followed by Sakura and lastly Hinata," said Shizune, "And Tsunade-sama is performing the ceremony."

"Alright then. It seems you have gotten a lot done," smiled Kakashi, "Iruka, Asuma, Sasuke, and Naruto. Now if you excuse me ladies I'm going on to report to Hokage-sama."

"Oh Kaka-sensei! You can have a bachelor party, while we have the bridal/baby shower," said Sakura. Kakashi nodded his head and off he goes.

Nearly a week later Sakura and the girls were setting up Kakashi's house for the bridal/baby showers. Kurenai and Anko were getting Temari, Miki and Hoku from when they arrived at the front gate. Shizune was resting, because Tsunade was mothering her, seeing on how she was there overseeing everything. Tsume, Hana, and Yoshino were cooking the food. In fact they were waiting for Miki to show up. Miki does know how to cook excellently.

"Hey everyone look who we brought," shouted Anko. Anko, Kurenai walked in and behind them was Temari, Miki, and Hoku. Miki has long dark pink hair and pink eyes, while Hoku has medium length purple hair and purple eyes.

"Oi, Miki-chan could you go help in the kitchen," asked Ino.

"Miki shall," she said, going into the kitchen. Hoku smiled.

"So, what can I do," asked Hoku.

"Would you go Tsunade-sama that we are almost ready," asked Tenten. Hoku saluted and went up the stairs to find the Hokage. Soon, the food was made and all the girls were in the living room of the house talking. Currently Ino and Temari were teasing Miki about Gaara and his full blown crush on the young Kage. Hoku was watching amused and talking to Tenten about some weapons. Anko was grilling Shizune about Kakashi asking embarrassing questions to the pregnant medic-nin. Tsunade was drinking some sake she snuck in, as were the other adults like Tsume, Yoshino, Yugao (She came later.)

"So, Shizune you want your presents," asked Anko.

"Technically their for baby and the other ones are for both Kakashi and Shizune," said Kurenai.

"Oh right," said Anko.

"Present time," said Tsunade. Anko handed Shizune the first gift.

"This is for the kid," said Anko and then handed her a different gift. Shizune opened the first one and it was a baby rattle. The other gift was well a outfit.

"ANKO," yelled Shizune with a blush on her face.

"I know you guys already had the wedding night but after the kid is born Iruka and I will take the kid off your hands when you..."

"ANKO THERE ARE TEENAGE GIRLS IN THE ROOM," yelled Shizune. Hoku, Sakura, Ino, Hinata, Temari, Tenten, and Miki were blushing, Miki more so than the others because Nekomata decided to say something. Not that they didn't know, but they really didn't want to hear it.

"Oops, sorry. Don't want those thoughts in your head too young now," grinned Anko. Everyone sweatdropped.

"Thank you anyway Anko," said Shizune. Next was Kurenai. The first one was a gift certificate for the Konoha Baby (made that up) for a couple hundred ryo. The next gift was will a beautiful set of china plates from the Konoha Weddings (made that up too) where she registred.

"I thought since you shouldn't be eating take out and Kakashi has no plates except the paper ones," said Kurenai, smiling.

"This are absolutely wonderful," said Shizune. The next gift was from the Inuzuka women, Tsume and Hana. They gave the baby a stuffed-animal dog collection and for the couple new pots and pans.

"I figured you would need these," said Tsume, with her canine like grin on her face.

"Thank you two," said Shizune. The next ones were from Yoshino. She got the baby a basinet. She got the couple a new bathroom set.

"Green like that is not nice looking," said Yoshino. Man, poor Kakashi getting reamed for being a busy bachelor ninja. It wasn't his fault he didn't have the time to do those things.

"Very nice," said Shizune. Yugao was next. Shizune was very surprise the ANBU member found time to get anything. Yugao got the baby some bottles. She got the couple a gift card to Konoha Mall for whatever.

"I appreciate it," said Shizune.

"No problem. I'm very happy for you and Kakashi-senpai," said Yugao. (I bet she misses Hayate so much.)

"Thank you," said Shizune. Tsunade gave her gifts next. A whole bunch of baby outfits, for both boys and girls alike. And the gift for Shizune and Kakashi a new bedroom set.

"I figured that would be good," said Tsunade.

"Ah thank you Tsunade-sama," said Shizune. Next up was from Temari. A teddy bear for the baby and gift card to Konoha Mall.

"I didn't really know what to get," said Temari.

"Ah thank you the bear is adorable," said Shizune. Next up was Miki. Miki got the baby a high chair for when she/he was older, one with ducks on it. Miki got the couple well a cookbook.

"Just in case Shizune-san and Kakashi-san want to try something new," said Miki.

"Oh good I have been wanting to learn some new recipes anyway," said Shziune, smiling at the cat demon container. Hoku was next with the gifts. She got the kid a stuffed animal white kitty. She got the couple, well, more like gave Shizune a check for a lot of money (like a couple hundred ryo). Shizune stared at it.

"What," asked Hoku, "Too much?"

"That's a lot," said Tsunade, looking at the sum.

"It was my grandfather's idea," said Hoku, sighing. "Not mine."

"Oh well this will certainly help with the wedding," said Ino.

"Okay that's cool," said Hoku. Ino was next giving the baby some adorable (girl) outfits. Ino also said that the flowers from her family's shop would be free of charge.

"Oh my that is quite generous of you Ino. Wouldn't that hurt business tough,' asked Shizune.

"Nah, it's fine really," said Ino, reassuring the woman. Now it was the Hyuuga heiress's turn to give a gift. Hinata gave the baby (really Shizune but it was for the baby) a gift card to Konoha Baby. Hinata gave Shizune and Kakashi hand built wood cabinet that was being sent over soon, so it wasn't there yet.

"Oh wow Hinata thanks," said Shizune.

"No problem," said Hinata, with her small voice. Tenten gave the baby a stuffed, soft shuriken and the couple some money.

"This shuriken is so cool," said Shizune.

"Thanks I really didn't know what to get a baby," said Tenten.

"That's alright I think most of us didn't know either," sighed Ino.

"Okay I'm last," said Sakura. Sakura got baby some bibs, pacifiers and things as such. She gave Shizune and Kakashi a specially made katana with their names ingraved in it and the handle of the katana was a shiny silver.

"That's awesome," said Hoku, "That's really nice Sakura-san."

"I agree with Hoku here," said Anko staring at the katana. Tenten eyes got all starry eyed as she examined it.

"Wow," said Miki and Temari. Kurenai and the other women gawked at it.

"This is beautiful," said Shizune.

"I'm glad you love it," said Sakura, grinning.

"Uh, no offense but I'm hungry," said Anko, "Can we eat Miki's food now?"

"Mmm, I'm hungry too," said Shizune.

During the lunch or dinner or whatever you want to call it, not only did they eat the food but talked about the wedding the younger girls crushes. Sakura still loved Sasuke that much was apparent, Miki had a crush on Gaara (I'm mean who wouldn't), Temari obviously in love with Shikamaru, Ino has the hots for Sai, Hinata is dating Kiba now (so no more crush on Naruto, but she still admired him), and Hoku had a developing crush on Shino.

"So who does Anko-san like," asked Hoku to the snake summoner.

"I like no one," said Anko, obviously lying.

"No sense in hiding it Anko," said Kurenai, "Shizune and I know who you like."

"And? I told you not to tell anyone," said Anko, with evil gleam in her eyes directed more at Kurenai than Shizune though.

"Fine be that way," said Kurenai.

"And remember I'm not the one in denial about her feelings for a certain jounin named Asuma," said Anko.

"ANKO," yelled Kurenai.

"You mean you two haven't confessed yet," sighed Ino. "What have you been doing waiting until you are old and grey."

"Hey, my love life with Asuma is non-existent," said Kurenai. Ino and Anko looked in disbelief. Yep major denial.

"Tsunade-sama," said Shizune, "I'm tired."

"All right everyone time to end this party because Shizune is tired," yelled Tsunade. And when she ordered something it was done.

While the bridal/baby shower was happening, Kakashi's bachelor party was in progress. Now since most of the men their were from the rookie nine and gai's team it was at Sasuke's house. They had some alcohol, that none of the young ones were allowed to go near (especially Naruto and Lee.) Ringo, the container of Yonbi no Soukou, four tail cockatrice, who defected to Konoha from Kumo was also there. He has green hair and eyes. The others couldn't come on such short notice.

"Kakashi I can't believe you are getting hitched," said Jiraiya, drunk already. That's better than peeping.

"UNBELIEVABLE MY ETERNAL RIVAL KAKASHI IS GETTING MARRIED," cried Gai, "I'm so happy!"

"Did you say something," said Kakashi, yes he was reading Icha Icha Paradise...some things never change.

"Kaka-sensei getting married to Shizune-nee-chan," said Naruto, "Who would have thought that you would wind up together?"

"Some higher beings must have saw it through," commented Iruka. (More like a fanfic author.)

"Whatever it is. I can't believe they'll be a little Kakashi or Shizune around soon," said Asuma.

"Che, how troublesome why am I here again," complained Shikamaru.

"I'm here for the food," said Chouji.

"Hey Naruto I heard Miki is in town with Hoku," said Ringo.

"AWESOME! Miki can make some good food for me and Hoku can spar with us," said Naruto.

"Dobe, shut up," said Sasuke. He is on two year probation after being forcefully brought back during the war. Sasuke still has a sour attitude.

"Teme don't tell me to shut up," snapped Naruto. Ringo sweatdropped as did everyone else. Kiba and Shino were talking with Asuma. Kiba was teasing Asuma about not confessing to Kurenai yet. Everyone else that was their was Genma, Raido, Kotetsu, Izumo, and Ibiki. And others were their like the first Ino-Shika-Chou, Shibi, and Hiashi (Why the hell is he here?).

"Okay why are there no strippers," asked Jiraiya. Everyone except Kakashi, Shibi, Hiashi, Shino, and Sasuke, face faulted.

"HEY ERO-SENNIN SOME OF US DON'T WANT THE CRAP BEATEN OUT OF US BY THE GIRLS," yelled Naruto. "Especially Sakura-chan and Obaa-chan." Naruto shudders at that.

"Plus a lot of underage kids here," said Iruka, _I don't want to face Anko or any of them._

"Aw, you guys are no fun," pouted Jiraiya.

"Stop complaining," said Hiashi, "I don't even know why I'm here?"

"Hiashi-sama had to come because the other clan heads were going and you didn't want to seem rude," said Neji. Hiashi glared at his nephew.

"Too bad Gaara and Kankurou had to stay in Suna," said Ringo.

"Yeah, so you could tease him about liking Miki," said Naruto. "Oi Shika when are you gonna ask Temari out."

"I told you why would I..."

"My boy likes a girl unbelievable," said Shikaku. "He has finally grown up."

"Oh shut it," said Shika, not wanting to hear.

"Hey I just noticed where's Sai," asked Naruto to Sasuke, "You didn't kill him did you." Sasuke seems not to like Sai very much.

"Like I know," scoffed Sasuke.

"He said he didn't want to come because Inoichi was here," said Iruka, "He gave Kakashi congrats."

"Oh dear it seems Inoichi is an overprotective father," said Kakashi, "and Ino must have told him about her crush on Sai. Not that Sai is a weakling or anything."

"You don't want to mess with any father about their daughters," said Sasuke, remembering his meeting with Sakura's father. Naruto sweatdropped.

"Teme is scared that Sakura-chan's parents won't like him and not let her see him anymore," laughed Naruto.

"Shut it," snapped Sasuke.

"Interesting party, Iruka," said Kakashi, "It seems mostly everyone is either arguing or teasing one another."

"Yeah,"said Iruka. Naruto and Sasuke were starting a fight, while Lee and Gai were spouting nonsense. Ringo was with Chouji eating the food. Shika was being teased by the old Ino-Shika-Chou. The other guys were talking about the girls. Jiraiya was drunk off his ass. Man, would love to be there. So that would be the bridal/baby shower of Shizune and Kakashi's bachelor party.

ACGOMN: Hmm, what do you think? Reviews are very much appreciated. Now I would like to ask you something. After this story I don't know what to do so would you help me pick.

_1-Souai- _Side story to Youkai Kyuu about the relationships of the story include ItaOC, ShinoOC, GaaOC, ShikaTema, NejiTenten, SasuSaku, KakaShizu, OCOC (two of them)

_2-Loving Hao- _Shaman King, HaoOC, YohAnna, HoroTamao, RenPirika Hao gets kicked out of the house again. Nothing unusual until in the park he meets a girl that'll love him.

_3-The Difficult Truths of Being a Kunoichi- _Ninja are meant to kill, protect, and do as they are hired to do. They have no time for a normal life. The Kunoichi especially realize this.

_4-Foxes, Raccoons, and Weasels- _Naruto- Begins at Kyuubi's attack (AU) Naruto, Gaara, and Itachi are taken from Konoha and Suna by the demon Hiroko. NO PAIRINGS Naruto, Gaara, and Itachi are the main characters.

_5-The World Begins Again II: Trouble Again-_ Sequel to TWBA where the guardians and the descendants of the chosen ones fight Satan and Inoue, his son.

_6-Youkai Kyuu II: Becoming Hokage- _Sequel to Youkai Kyuu. deals with Naruto's journey with his genin team and the final stretch to become Hokage!

_7-Love and Tennis-_ PoT story- Pairings- RyoSaku, KaidohTomo, MomoAn, EijiOC, OishiOC, FujiOC, InuiOC, TezukaOC, TakaOC- It seems that our loveable Seigaku Tennis Team regulars got bitten by the love bug. Will this interfere with their tennis or help them?

REMEMBER REVIEWS GET THE CHAPTER OUT FASTER!


	4. Wedding

ACGOMN: Hehe this chapter is probably going to be mushy and stuff with good humor.Oh I know that the other demons containers are from my other story Youkai Kyuu, but this isn't in the same continuity as it, just I needed more girls. And Ringo moved to Konoha so yeah that's why he is here. Oh and the wedding has mix a Western wedding with a Japanese wedding, like the wearing of kimonos and some other themes from the American version of a wedding, because I only went to two weddings in my whole life, one of was a Catholic wedding and the other Jewish, so this may be confusing. The vows I'm going to make up for the shinobi villages. WARNING: Much Fluff and Romance.

I don't own Naruto or any its characters.

**Chapter 4**

**Wedding**

Approximately one month after the said and done parties, it was the morning of the wedding of one Hatake Kakashi and Shizune. The girls were busily getting ready, while the boys were making sure that everything was there (i.e.- flowers, food, waiters, photographers, etc.) This wedding wasn't really that big seeing on how Kakashi and his father has many enemies, so Shizune and the kid won't get targeted. Although, Kazekage Gaara and his two siblings came for two reasons they knew them through Naruto and were also the representatives for Suna, seeing on how Konoha and Suna are allies. Not only did they come but representatives from other allies such as Yuki Country, Ame Country (namely Hoku), and Mist Country.

Iruka as the best man was with Asuma and Gai making sure that the food and stuff for the reception was getting set up properly. Sasuke and Naruto were with Kakashi, helping him getting ready, and to make sure that he was there for his own wedding on time.

"Sasuke-teme did you make sure that Kaka-sensei's copies of Icha Icha Paradise are locked away until tomorrow," asked Naruto.

"He'll never find them," said Sasuke.

"You two are evil," pouted Kakashi.

"Tsunade-sama's orders," said Sasuke, smirking. Kakashi glared at the raven haired shinobi, mumbling about evil little children that are so ungrateful. Naruto snickered at his sensei. Kakashi sighed and wished that they could get to the ceremony soon.

Anko, Kurenai, Ino, and Tenten were making sure that Jiraiya was there and ready to walk Shizune down the aisle. Making sure that Tsunade didn't get wasted the night before and making sure that she got to the alter to perform the wedding ceremony. Sakura and Hinata were helping to get Shizune ready for her big day! And since the author is lazy I won't tell you how that works out.

Shikamaru, Chouji, Sai, Kiba, Shino, Neji, and Lee were in charge of putting the guests in the right spots, yes they have assigned seats. Shika was grumbling on how troublesome it is to stand there and wait for all the guest to show up. Chouji was munching on some chips which he snuck in, Ino and Sakura didn't want him to mess up his suit with the potato chip grease or whatever it's called. Sai was reading a book about weddings and such, even though Ino tried to explain it to him. Neji and Shino were having a glaring match, while Lee and Kiba were watching with amusement.

"Hey you guys got a job," said Ringo, walking up to the other guys.

"Ringo, hey," said Kiba.

"How are you on this joyous day," asked Lee.

"Fine Lee-san," said Ringo, "I just wanted to see the place before all the people showed up. I have to go to the hotel to get Kazekage-sama, Miki-chan, Kankurou-san, Temari-san, and Hoku-chan. I'll see you guys later." He popped away.

"He is a weird guy," stated Kiba.

"You are one to talk," smirked, although you couldn't tell, Shino.

"What's that suppose to mean," asked Kiba, angrily.

"..."

"Oh now you don't answer me," growled Kiba, going on to ignore his usually silent teammate. Neji rubbed his eyes. This was going to be a long day.

Back with Kakashi, Sasuke and Naruto, our loveable groom was beginning to panic. But of course not visibly to the naked eye, but an internal panic. Unfortunately for Kakashi, his _wonderful _two students Sasuke and Naruto had a lot of practice at reading people.

"Eh, Sasuke I think Kaka-sensei is getting nervous," started Naruto.

"Hn, I think your right," smirked Sasuke.

"Huh? What are you talking about," asked Kakashi, pretending to be clueless.

"Oi! Don't act clueless. Your nervous about marrying Shizune-nee-chan," said Naruto, "But you shouldn't worry because she loves you, don't know why though."

"Yeah, she won't leave you at the alter," said Sasuke. Kakashi groaned at the thought of that. '_Ooo, those little ungrateful ex-students of mine! Putting doubts in my mind.'_

'_**Actually, you have had these thoughts for awhile it's just that they brought them up.'**_

'_I am not worried.'_

'_**Yes you are.'**_

'_No I'm not.'_

'_**Stop arguing and listen to fucking subconscious.'**_

'_Okay now no need to be mean.'_

'_**Listen you love Shizune-chan and she loves you. That produce a baby. She's carrying your kid in her for the next eight months.**'_

'_I know, but...'_

'_**Screw this crap on how you aren't good enough for her! Yes, I know you feel that way! She's a ninja too and she probably did things she is not to proud of either, so don't worry about that. And Sasuke and Naruto are just teasing you.'**_

'_I know I know. I should listen to you more often.'_

'_**Really that would be a good idea. Oh yeah to get revenge on Sasuke, tease him about when he's asking Sakura to marrying him.'**_

'_You're right.'_

"KAKASHI-SENSEI," yelled Naruto to get his teacher's attention.

"Yes," replied Kakashi. Sasuke's eye twitched ever so slightly

"You began spacing, like when I'm talking to my furry friend," commented Naruto.

"Really now," said Kakashi, somewhat interested.

"No time," said Sasuke, "Your wedding starts in ten minutes."

"What? You guys let me space out to much, we have to get to the alter."

"Relax Kaka-sensei," said Naruto, patting the silver-haired jounin on the back, "It's only going to take a minute at least to walk outside, since that's where you and Shizune-nee-chan decided on having it."

"Oh yeah right I forgot," said Kakashi, sheepishly.

While everyone was arriving it was Shizune's turn to freak out. The author is not going to describe what she looks like until she begins walking down the aisle.Sakura and Hinatahad the job of comforting the older woman on her wedding day. Although it's easier said then done.

"What if..." Started Shizune as she went on with some things that were just crazy.

"Now, now, Shizune-sensei," said Sakura, "Kaka-sensei loves you and the baby very much."

"I know but," started Shizune, again.

"Ah, ah, no more worrying on your day," said Sakura.

"It's going to be the happiest day of your life remember," said Hinata.

"Okay, I'm ready," said Shizune, taking a few deep breaths.

"Good, because we have five minutes until the wedding starts," said Sakura.

"Let's go," yelled Jiraiya from outside.

"Have patience," said Tenten, who was with the other girls."The wedding will start soon enough."The wedding music began to play. That cued the bridesmaids to begin walking down the aisle. All the bridesmaids, bride, groomsmen, and groom are wearing formal kimonos like everyone else it attending. Now usually the bridesmaids have the same outfit and the color of it, but since they couldn't pick any colors that clashed with their hair or eyes. So each bridesmaid wore a different kimono. Hinata was first to head down the aisle, which was basically grass between the two groups of chairs that were decorated with flowers. Hinata wore a blue kimono that matched her hair perfectly. After Hinata came Sakura. Like her hair, the kimono she wore was pink. Kurenai followed after Sakura.Kurenai wore a red kimono that matched her eyes.After Kurenai was the maid of honor, Anko. Anko's kimono was a purple-ish one like her hair.

Now since both Kakashi and Shizune don't know any little children to be the ring bearer or the flower girl, they had to settle for the next best thing. So, it was an amusing to one Uzumaki Naruto when he saw Sarutobi Konohamaru with a formal black kimono carrying the ring bearer's pillow with the two rings on it. Konohamaru had either a blush on his face or his face was out of anger. He was nearly thirteen years old! He shouldn't be doing this...damn scary women...Followed by one Konohamaru was the flower girl, Hyuuga Hanabi. She wore a purple kimono similar to Anko's. She was even less thrilled to be doing this. She had the trademark Hyuuga pissed off look on her face. Now, you are probably wondering why Moegi wasn't doing this. Well, let's just say this was Hyuuga Hiashi's way of saying thank you to Shizune for healing an almost dead Neji, a few years ago.

After Hanabi got to the front alter, the 'Here Comes the Bride' song began.Thus when Shizune, escorted Jiraiya who was giving her away. Jiraiya was wearing a formal black kimono like all the guys were wearing. Shizune, however looked absolutely beautiful in her wedding kimono. It was white, obviously, but it had a silver shine to it. She was basically glowing and stunning. The makeup she wore was a prefect for the outfit and her complexion. To Kakashi it they walk from the end of the aisle to front was forever. It seemed so slow. And both knew at that moment that the worries that they had earlier were stupid.

Jiraiya handed Shizune's hand to Kakashi's and sat down in the front row. Tsunade was in her Hokage robes stood before the couple ready to begin the ceremony. Everyone silent, and waited.

Tsunade cleared her throat and began speaking, "Welcome today friends. Today we are her to witness and celebrate the union of Hatake Kakashi and Shizune. The Hatake clan will once again be restarted. As for when two shinobi marry that before the vows are said that they give each other something that is previous to them. First Kakashi."

Kakashi pulled something out of his pocket. It was something that his father left to him. The Hakko Chakura To(White Light Chakra Sabre) which was still in two pieces. (1) Tsunade, Jiraiya, Gai, and Asuma looked shocked that he would actually give that to her. It wasn't a bad shock. Jiraiya thought Kakashi got rid of it after it broke.

After Tsunade got over her momentary shock, she said, "Shizune, it's your turn." Shizune took a wooden box out and opened it to reveal one of the two crystals that her mother had owned. Tsunade was doubly shocked that she would give one of her mother's precious jewels. Kakashi and Shizune exchanged the items and turned toward the Godaime"Ehem, now we shall proceed with the ceremony."

Tsunade paused before speaking again, "I have known both Kakashi and Shizune since they were young. Kakashi was the student of the Yondaime Hokage, who was my teammate Jiraiya's student. Shizune was my student and traveling companion when I let Konoha. One thing I didn't expect is that they would be here getting married today. But here they are now getting married and soon to have a child. As the Hokage and their friend I give them my blessing. As I'm Hokage to them, I have to approve the marriage of the shinobi under me. This is one couple that I completely accept." Tsunade smiled at both Kakashi and Shizune, who looked grateful that she accepted them together, as she freaked out when she found out.

"Now it's time for their vows to each other, since that's what they decided upon," said Tsunade. "Kakashi why don't you go first?"

Kakashi nodded, inwardly that this didn't suck. He began speaking, "Shizune I want to thank you to start that you actually can stand being with me. At first I didn't think I would fall in love with anyone, especially you. But I'm glad that you are here with me and that you are going to give me a child. I love you very much and I want you to never to forget that." Some of the girls in the audience 'awed'

"Shizune, it's your turn," said Tsunade.

Shizune look at her teacher then Kakashi and began her vows, "Kakashi I thought I would never find anyone to love, because the world we live in is so dangerous. To be honest I never thought I would start liking you. We are so different. I'm a worry wart, organized medic ninja while you are the always late, lazy Copy Cat ninja. But I'm happy that I found love in the most unlikely place. I do love you Hatake Kakashi." By this time sniffles were heard from the crowd and the bridal party. Tsunade wiped the tear out of her before continuing with the ceremony.

"Now, the two shall exchange rings," said Tsunade. Iruka handed Kakashi the ring to place on Shizune, while Anko handed Shizune the ring to place on Kakashi. "When you put it on you say 'With this ring I do thee wed.'"

Kakashi took Shizune's hand and placed the gold plain ring on her finger, "With this ring I do thee wed."

Shizune took Kakashi's hand and placed a gold plain ring on his finger that for once he wasn't wearing his gloves, "With this ring I do thee wed."

Tsunade grinned and said, "I pronounce you husband and wife. Kakashi you may kiss the bride." Everyone had camera's ready to take a picture of Kakashi's face, but they kissed so fast that they missed it. After the brief disappointment of the crowd disappeared quickly, Naruto was the one who started all the cheering for the newlyweds.

Everyone traveled to the reception, (but usually everyone changed into like regular suits and dresses for the reception) which was at a hall that was owned by the Haruno family. They got it free of charge, because Sakura's father was grateful that Kakashi kept Sakura while on missions and that both of them taught her well. At the reception, first was the appetizers. Shrimp, cold cuts, crackers and cheese, about twenty types of bread, sausages, and all sorts of dumplings were served, and of course different types of drinks were served as well. Mingling was what this time was for before they had the main course. People were congratulating the couple. Neji and Tenten were keeping a close eye on Lee, so he didn't accidently drink any alcohol.

Naruto, Sasuke, and Ringo were talking without actually arguing (gasp). Sakura, Ino, Hinata, Hoku and Miki were talking about how beautiful the wedding was, while Temari was hanging around Shikamaru, who was being death glared by Gaara and Kankurou. Kankurou for once didn't have his face paint on. Shino, Kiba, Chouji, and Akamaru were getting food to eat. They had got Akamaru, Kuromaru, and the Haimaru Triplets dog food. Pakkun and Kakashi's other dogs were there as well. Pakkun was talking to Kakashi. Gai was anime crying on about how his eternal rival Kakashi got married before him. Iruka, Anko, Asuma, and Kurenai were talking to Shizune. Tsunade, Jiraiya, Hiashi, Tsume, Hana, Sakura's parents (the owned the place, so they were invited to the reception) and the others adults (mainly the parents of the rookie 9).

Soon, it was time for the main course to be served. The seating arrangement was against one of the walls was a large table for the newlyweds, bridesmaid, and groomsmen. The table seating was left to right was Hanabi, Hinata, Sakura, Kurenai, Anko, Shizune, Kakashi, Iruka, Asuma, Sasuke, Naruto and lastly Konohamaru. At one of the smaller table was Gai, Neji, Tenten, and Lee. The other table was Shikamaru, Ino, Chouji, Kiba and Shino. Another one was Miki, Hoku, Ringo, Gaara, Kankurou, and Temari. Another table was Tsunade, Jiraiya, Hiashi, Inoichi, Shikaku, and Chouza. Another table was Shibi, Tsume, and Hana. The dogs had their own area. Any others the author forgot were at other tables.

The main course consisted of a salad, choice of five different soups, and then either chicken, steak or fish. The legal adults got some alcoholic drinks, except Shizune since she couldn't drink any. So she and the others who were underage drank either juice or some sort of soda. The toasts from the maid of honor and best man were next after everyone was finished eating. That so happened to be now. Anko was first. And she had to get everyone's attention.

"OI EVERYONE TIME FOR THE TOASTS," yelled Anko. Everyone winced and Shizune shook her head. Anko really has to learn tact to get people's attention. "Ehem, good. I for one would have never guessed that Kakashi, the open pervert would actually get hitched to someone like Shizune. But I guess it's for the better they are both happy so that's what counts right? To the lovely newlyweds." Anko raised her glass, as did everyone else then they drank from it. Anko had a grin a mile wide when she sat down. Kakashi glared at her with his one eye, then he looked over to see what Iruka's toast would be.

"Ehem, well their relationship did come to me as a complete surprise. I mean I thought Kakashi would marry his book, since he brought it EVERYWHERE. But I guess he was capable to not be late for his wedding day and not read Icha Icha Paradise for a whole if it was for Shizune. I'm really happy for them," said Iruka.

"NO ICHA ICHA FOR THE WHOLE DAY KAKASHI YOUR POOR GUY," yelled Jiraiya, which he was promptly hit by Tsunade. Now was the time for dancing and more mingling. Naruto was going to be the one in charge of the microphone and to be the announcer.

"Heh, everyone get ready for the first dance of the newlyweds," shouted Naruto into the device which just made him louder. "And the song is Shiawase ni Narou (Let's Be Happy)." (Song by Utada Hikaru). Kakashi and Shizune got up and went tot the dance floor.

_Nani mo kikazu ni tsuzukete yeah _

_Kore ga "Shiawase" nara _

_Motto hoshii _

_Wasuresou ni naru sono tsudo ni _

_Mata kawashitai shizuka na chikai _

_Hajimete dattara yokatta noni _

As the two began dancing, it seemed that they were the only ones in the room. Soon the groomsmen and bridesmaids began to follow in after. Sasuke danced with Sakura, Anko danced with Iruka, Kurenai danced with Asuma, and Hinata danced with her boyfriend Kiba instead of Naruto, because Kiba can become very jealous if any other boy touches Hinata. Naruto understands completely and prefers not to dance.

_Shiawase ni narou _

_OFISHARU na yabou _

_Ashita wa kyou yori mo... (WO-!) _

_Koibito ni narou _

_Te tsunaide arukou _

_Anata o dare yori mo... (WO-!) _

_Shiawase ni narou _

_Kanashimi wa riyou _

_Yorimichi mo shita kedo... (WO-!) _

_Imasugu ni aou _

_Omoide wa kinou _

_Ashita wa kyou yori mo... (WO-!) _

_Sono tsuzuki wo shiritakute _

_Kenja o tazuneta _

_Suru to kare wa iimashita "Oshienai" _

_Nando mo onaji tobira no mae ni tadoritsuite wa NOKKU shikaketan dakedo _

_Kimi ga te wo kashite kureta nara _

_Shiawase ni narou _

_Aku made mo kibou _

_Genjitsu wa igai to... (WO-!) _

_Kimenaide okou _

_Futashika na sesou _

_Dakara koso anata to... (WO-!)_

Each of the pairs were in their own little world, not caring that some people were staring at them oddly. Kakashi was surprisingly a good dancer and didn't even step on Shizune's feet, that could be said for the other guys too. All of the gracefully, danced to the wonderful music.

_Shiawase ni narou _

_Iiwake wa muyou _

_Toomawari shite demo... (WO-!) _

_Machiawase shiyou _

_Tobibako no mukou _

_Ryoute de shikkari to... _

_Do you really really want to see_

_A brighter day then look this way, at me_

_Or would you rather stay unhappy_

_Another day, then go ahead, not me_

_Shiawase ni narou _

_Touzen no yobou _

_Ashita wa kyou yori mo... (WO-!) _

_Yakusoku wo shiyou _

_Yodooshi hanasou _

_Watashitachi wa zutto... (WO-!) _

_Shiawase ni narou _

_(Do you really really want to see)_

_Kanashimi wa riyou _

_Yorimichi mo shita kedo... (WO-!) _

_(A brighter day, then look this way, at me)_

_Imasugu ni aou _

_(Or would you rather stay unhappy)_

_Omoide no mukou _

_Ashita wa kyou yori mo... (WO-!)_

_(Another day, then go ahead, not me)_

_Do you really really want to see_

_A brighter day then look this way, at me_

_Or would you rather stay unhappy_

_Another day, then go ahead, not me_

As the song ended the two newlyweds embraced and people awed. Naruto actually cat called just to be a wise ass.

"Well, well wasn't that sweet this one is for any boyfriend and girlfriends out there," yelled Naruto. He cued to the DJ to start playing the song. "Ladies and gentleman the song is 'Can You feel the Love tonight?'" (Song by Elton John, if you didn't know).

_There's a calm surrender_

_To the rush of day_

_When the heat of the rolling world_

_Can be turned away_

_An enchanted moment_

_And it sees me through_

_It's enough for this restless warrior_

_Just to be with you_

_(Chorus:)_

_And can you feel the love tonight?_

_It is where we are_

_It's enough for this wide-eyed wanderer_

_That we got this far_

_And can you feel the love tonight_

_How it's laid to rest?_

_It's enough to make kings and vagabonds_

_Believe the very best_

_There's a time for everyone_

_If they only learn_

_That the twisting kaleidoscope_

_Moves us all in turn_

_There's a rhyme and reason_

_To the wild outdoors_

_When the heart of this star-crossed voyager_

_Beats in time with yours_

_(Repeat chorus)_

_It's enough to make kings and vagabonds_

_Believe the very best_

Kakashi and Shizune didn't dance during this song because Kakashi didn't want Shizune to overexert herselfAs the night went on, Naruto was having a blast announcing things and doing a good job, except when Sasuke asked Sakura to marry him as soon as they were old enough.

"WOH! SASUKE-TEME _FINALLY_ ASKED SAKURA-CHAN TO MARRY HIM," he yelled that in the microphone, and thus he began to pummeled by both Sasuke and Sakura. He was saved by Hoku, Miki and Ringo.After that some other surprise happened that Kakashi would have never thought would happen at his wedding.Gaara actually almost killed (really) Shikamaru for touching Temari on the ass by accident, so Shika says. Miki was the one to stop him from doing so. Shika was eternally grateful to the girl. Konohamaru and Hanabi actually began to fight after a few insults traded. That resulted in Hiashi taking Hanabi home and Asuma taking Konohamaru home. Both men came back. Oh and something that nearly got Shizune and some others hurt, which royally pissed off Kakashi was that _someone_ spiked the punch bowl which Lee drank. So you could figure out what happened there.Everything else was really uneventful compared to those.

So when the night ended, everyone was dead tired and Kakashi immediately took Shizune home to go to sleep. Kakashi seems to worry a lot about Shizune and the baby, like a very good guy.Everyone else dragged themselves to their respective house, apartment, mansion or hotel room.

And thus ends the successful wedding of Hatake Kakashi and Shizune ends!

ACGOMN: Well, chapter done. I'm really sorry about no updating early. School you know.Please REVIEW! And Look forward to chapter 5!


	5. Mood Swings and Morning Sickness

ACGOMN: Yes another chapter my dear readers! Well let's just say now that all that romance stuff is out of the way...humor here we come! Although there will be some fluffy scenes here in there for any romance fan! It is like a few weeks after the wedding.

I don't own Naruto or any of its characters. (But I want to own Itachi...)

**Chapter 5**

**Mood Swings and Morning Sickness**

Hatake Kakashi was one not complain about anything. He hasn't been getting enough sleep so he is extremely tired when he goes on missions. At first it didn't bother him, now he was really getting worried. Tsunade even said it was normal for this to happen. Kakashi just didn't know how Shizune did that every early morning. Kakashi is also starting to get dark circles around his eyes. Kakashi watched the clock blink 4 am. This was about the time...Shizune suddenly got up and ran to there bedroom bathroom. Kakashi heard it from all the way out there. Shizune was throwing up. That ladies and germs is called morning sickness.

"Shizune-chan are you alright," asked Kakashi.

"Um, Yea," said Shizune, but she began throwing up again. Kakashi sighed and felt bad for his poor Shizune. Kakashi got up and went downstairs to make some tea for Shizune, it was really the only thing the guy could do.

Later that Kakashi would find out that he had the day off. He seemed to be getting those a lot lately. Maybe because Tsunade wants him to take care of Shizune. So, he came home to see a sobbing Shizune on the couch. Instantly Kakashi was by her side.

"Shizune-chan why are you crying," asked Kakashi.

"You were gone too long," cried Shizune.

"Uh, sweetie I'm back now. I needed to talk to Tsunade-sama," said Kakashi.

Instantly Shizune stopped crying and had a really big smile on her face, "How is she? Is she alright? I hope she doesn't miss me."

Kakashi sweatdropped at his wife's actions, "She's fine, really."

"I'm going to make lunch now," said Shizune, as she skipped to the kitchen. Kakashi wondered if that was the hormones doing this to her. After lunch Shizune seemed to be normal again. Kakashi and Shizune sat on the back porch enjoying the nice afternoon. Kakashi was reading some Icha Icha Tactics, when something hit him. Kakashi looked on the ground to see one of Shizune's beads. She was making some necklaces.

"Yes dear," asked Kakashi, bewildered by her action.

"Don't yes dear me," snapped Shizune. Kakashi thought _Oh shit what I do?_

"What's wrong," asked Kakashi.

"You don't pay attention to me," snapped Shizune.

"Shizune what are you talking about," asked Kakashi, when he was hit by another bead.

"You think I'm ugly now."

"No that's not true you are very beautiful," said Kakashi. Then she started to cry again. "Wha? What's matter?"

"You're so good to me," cried Shizune, clinging on to Kakashi. Kakashi again sweatdropped. He really hoped it wasn't going to be this way the whole time she was pregnant.

Naruto was invited over to eat dinner with Shizune and Kakashi and waited with Kakashi as dinner was being prepared. Both of them were banned from the kitchen, seeing as on how the only thing they could make was instant ramen.

"How's Shizune-nee-chan doing," asked Naruto.

"She's been moody lately and having morning sickness," replied Kakashi, "But that's normal in the first trimester of pregnancy."

"What kind of moody," asked Naruto.

"One minute she's crying, then next she wants to chop my head off, then she's really happy," sighed Kakashi.

"Poor you. I wonder how Sakura-chan will be when she's pregnant," wondered Naruto. Instantly both Kakashi and Naruto paled at the thought. Sakura would be ten times worse than Shizune.

"Naruto, remind me when that happens stay away from the Uchiha household for nine months," said Kakashi.

"And you remind me," said Naruto. "We'll just leave Sakura-chan with Sasuke-teme."

"You are evil to leave your best friend like that," said Kakashi, smiling.

"Every man for himself, especially if an hormone charged Sakura-chan is involved," said Naruto , shuddering and hoping that it doesn't happen anytime soon.

"Kakashi, Naruto dinner is done," yelled Shizune from the kitchen. Naruto ran to the dining room and Kakashi followed after at a slower pace. While they ate Naruto talked to Shizune about the baby.

"So, are you planning any names," asked Naruto.

"Not yet," said Shizune, "How's the food?"

"Oh it's great Shizune-nee-chan," said Naruto, stuffing something else in his mouth. "Anyway, after I eat here I promised Team Gai that I train with them."

"It seems everyday you are training with a different team," said Kakashi.

"Yeah, Mondays and Tuesdays I train with Sakura-chan and Sasuke-teme," said Naruto, stuffing another piece of food in his mouth, "Then on Wednesdays I train with Team 8, Thursdays I train with Team 10, Fridays I train with Team Gai, Saturdays and sundays I train with Ero-Sennin and Ringo. That is of course in between missions."

"My you are busy," said Shizune, "and yet you still find time to visit us."

"Of course I do, Kaka-sensei and you are important to me, just like everyone else. So why wouldn't I visit you," said Naruto, still stuffing his face.

"You are SO SWEET," squealed Shizune, suddenly glomping Naruto which caused him to choke on the food in mouth.

Naruto coughed, "Thanks." Naruto looked at Kakashi with pity in his eyes. "Well, dinner was great but I have to leave now." Naruto pried Shizune off of him and disappeared in a flash.

"He is getting faster everyday," said Kakashi.

"Naruto is growing up," cried Shizune. Kakashi freaked out again, but comforted his wife. This was going to be a long eights months.

The next day, Kakashi had a mission. It was a real simple B-rank assassination and Kakashi would be back later that night. Naruto was training with Jiraiya and Ringo. Shizune had to go to the market to get some food and low and behold she ran in to Sasuke and Sakura. Sakura needed food and Sasuke was forced to go help her.

"Well if it isn't the new engaged couple," said Shizune.

"Ah, Kaka-sensei let you come out here by yourself with no help," said Sakura.

"He's on a mission," said Shizune.

"Would you like Sasuke-kun and I to help you carry your bags home," asked Sakura.

"No I jsut need a few things. I can carry it," said Shizune, "Thanks anyway."

"Are you sure," asked Sakura.

"Yes, I'm fine," snapped Shizune. Uh oh, one of her pissy moods. Sasuke was warned about this from Naruto. Sasuke grabbed Sakura away.

"Why did you do that for," asked Sakura angrily to Sasuke.

"She said she didn't need help, so leave it," said Sasuke, cooly. Sakura pouted and walk away with Sasuke following.

By the time Kakashi got home, Shizune had dinner already ready. But of course he wasn't ready for what was going to happen.

"KAKASHI YOU'RE LATE," yelled Shizune, who was in hysterics.

"I told you I was going to–," started Kakashi.

"I MADE YOU DINNER THAT IS NOW COLD," yelled Shizune.

Kakashi sighed, "Shizune-chan I'm sorry but reporting to Tsunade-sama took longer than expected."

"What happened," asked Shizune, calming down.

"She was asleep and Izumo made me wake her up," said Kakashi, "I got punched threw the door and destroyed some things by accident."

"Oh you poor baby," said Shizune. She went into her medic ninja mode and demanded that she check him over for any injuries, because everyone knows how hard Tsunade hits.

'_I'm really going to ask Tsunade-sama when these mood swings are going to end.'_

'_**Don't complain. You did this to her!'**_

'_Shut up.'_

'_**But you did. Muhahahahaha.'**_

'_You are a mental case.'_

'_**That would mean you are one too.'**_

'_You sound to much like sensei.'_

'_**Really now?'**_

'_Yes, now would you shut up.'_

'_**I thought you were going to listen to me from now on.'**_

'_Only when it's a good idea.'_

'_**...'**_

'_Good.'_

"Kakashi-kun are you alright," asked Shizune.

"I'm fine, Shizune-chan," said Kakashi, "Just spacing off."

"Ah, I'm tired so I'm going off to bed," said Shizune.

"Good night love," said Kakashi, "I'll be up for a little longer. And don't worry about the dishes I'll do them."

Shizune started to cry again as she went up the stairs, "You such a good husband." Kakashi sweatdropped and got to work.Like the author said before this was going to be a long eight months for Kaka-sensei.

ACGOMN: Thanks for the reviews and for reading it. I hope this was a good chapter. REVIEWS GET THE NEXT CHAPTER OUT FASTER! Look forward to Chapter 6!


	6. Hunger

ACGOMN: Hoho, thanks for the reviews everyone. I'm glad you all liked it.

I don't own Naruto or any of its characters.

**Chapter 6**

**Hunger**

_Poke. Poke._ Kakashi groaned and rolled over the opposite way. _Poke. Poke. _Kakashi rolled over to the offender that was poking him. His very pregnant wife, Shizune who is well into the second trimester, was poking him. He spotted the clock that flashed 3 am.

"Yes, Shizune," said Kakashi, tiredly.

"I'm hungry," said Shizune, like a child.

"Then go to the kitchen and eat something," sighed Kakashi.

"But, I want seedless watermelon from Suna," said Shizune. (If you didn't know watermelon originated in dessert like Egypt.) Kakashi groaned.

"I'll go it," said Kakashi, getting up to get dressed, "Anything else."

"Um, some grape flavored ice pops, strawberry ice cream covered in peanuts, salad, and an everything bagel with cream cheese and taylor ham," said Shizune. Kakashi's only visible eye bulged. "Oh no you think I'm fat don't you?" Shizune began crying. Kakashi waved his hands.

"Of course not," exclaimed Kakashi, "I'm just surprised that you want a bagel, you hate them." '_Nice save.'_

"The baby wants it," said Shizune, pouting and the waterworks stopped.

"All right, I'll be back," said Kakashi, popping out of the room like any Jounin would. Kakashi decided to get the watermelon last. He went to the bakery only to meet with a angry baker.

"I'm not opened until 6," snapped the baker, who was not fully awake.

"My pregnant wife wants an everything bagel," said Kakashi. The man's eyes widened.

"I'll get you one. I know how they get when they are pregnant," said the man, "Do you want anything on it?"

"Cream cheese and taylor ham," said Kakashi.

"Coming right up," said the baker. After he got the bagel, he went off to the ice cream shop. Kakashi pounded on the door to be greeted by a pissed off ice cream girl (teenager mind you).

"What the hell do fucking want," ordered the girl.

"I need a purple ice pop and strawberry ice cream with peanuts on top for my wife," asked Kakashi. Man did the poor guy need sleep.

"Is she pregnant," asked the girl. Kakashi nodded, "Well then I remember how my sister was when she was pregnant...scary thought. I'll get it."

"I'm going to come back for it so it won't be melted by the time I get home," said Kakashi.

"Okay then," said the girl, "Good luck." Kakashi nodded his head in thanks and wandered off to the fruit and vegetable stand. The person who answered was Ringo, to Kakashi's surprise.

"Ringo what are you doing here," asked Kakashi.

"Oh hi Kakashi-san," said Ringo, "I am watching this stand for the owners for the month. It's a mission. I only took it because I was bored."

"Ah, would you get me some things for Shizune-chan," asked Kakashi.

"Sure, Naruto told me that she is having these weird cravings now," said Ringo. "What do you need?"

"Um, salad and a seedless watermelon imported from Suna," said Kakashi. Ringo disappeared for a moment to return with the items. "Thanks."

"No problem," said Ringo, shutting the door heading back to bed. Kakashi went back to the ice cream shop to pick up the other two things. Once he had everything he made it back home. Shizune was up reading.

"I got everything you wanted Shizune-chan," said Kakashi. Shizune smiled at Kakashi and looked at all the food, then she frowned. Kakashi noticed this and asked, "What's wrong?"

"Where are the pickles," asked Shizune.

"What pickles," asked Kakashi. He swore she didn't ask for pickles, she didn't but oh well.

"I wanted pickles to put on my ice cream," cried Shizune. Kakashi panicked and told her that he would get her the pickles. Kakashi raced back to the fruits and vegetable stand, and woke Ringo up again.

"Pickles on ice cream," asked Ringo, disgusted. He got Kakashi the pickles and shooed him off. Ringo wants his damn sleep. When Kakashi got back, Shizune ate everything except the strawberry ice cream. She ate at least half of the melon. But what also that Kakashi noticed she fell asleep. Kakashi sighed. He picked up all the garbage and decided to put the leftovers in the fridge and freezer for her later. By the time Kakashi got back to bed it was nearly six in the morning. Man, he didn't think he was out that long. In time the alarm went off and it was time for him to wake up. He got an hour of sleep that night.

The following night, naruto came over to stay over Kakashi and Shizune's house while his apartment got exterminated. Their was a bug problem in every apartment of that complex. Shizune offered, so Naruto accepted. Kakashi soon was woken by Shizune, this time it was like one in the morning.

"Yes love," asked Kakashi, dead tired. The second day in a row he was awaken from his deep slumber.

"I'm hungry," said shizune, "Could you and Naruto go get me tea from Cha and dango?"

"How much dango to you want and what colors," asked Kakashi getting up to get ready.

"I want what Anko has only triple," said Shizune. Kakashi sweatdropped. Anko ate A LOT of dango. Oh boy here we go again. Kakashi went in the guest room to wake Naruto up. She asked for him to go too.

"Naruto, Naruto," whispered Kakashi, shaking the boy to wake up.

"Wha? Kaka-sensei what's matter," asked Naruto, waking up startled.

"We need to get Shizune-chan some food," said Kakashi.

"That's it," said Naruto, "Go yourself."

"She wants you to get it too," said Kakashi, glad that he wasn't the only one that night not getting any sleep.

Later that day, Shizune and Kakashi were invited to a picnic planned by Sakura. Sasuke, Naruto and Sai were also going, naturally. Sakura made all the food. Sakura got some cooking tips from Miki, so the food was bound to be good. Everyone sat on the picnic blanket, except Shizune who sat on a chair. Kakashi insisted that she sit it one, instead of on the ground.

"Isn't it a nice day out," said Sakura.

"You picked a good day Sakura-san," said Sai. Sai had stopped calling Sakura 'Hag' after Sasuke threatened to castrate him, and we all know Sasuke would go through with that threat.

"Thanks Sai," said Sakura. Sasuke glowered at the attention Sakura was giving Sai. Kakashi chuckled in amusement, while Shizune looked at Kakashi with knowing eyes.

"Hey, Sakura-chan did you bring any ramen," asked Naruto.

"Yep but only two bowls," said Sakura, "You can't live off ramen you know."

"Yeah I know that's why I have been eating at different places," said Naruto. Although he still have at least twenty bowls of ramen for lunch everyday. He went out for breakfast and dinner he basically went to either Kakashi's house, Sasuke's house, or the Hyuuga's. The Hyuugas, mainly Hiashi, Neji, Hinata and Hanabi were glad to be in his presence.

"I still send you those baskets," said Kakashi.

"I know, but I hate fresh vegetables, Kaka-sensei," complained Naruto. Kakashi's eye crinkled in amusement, while Sasuke was glaring at an oblivious Sai. Shizune and Sakura chatted happily. Sakura got out the food out. She handed Naruto the ramen, Sasuke the tomato food, Sai the onigiri, Kakashi the sandwiches (it seems after seeing Shizune eat so many weird things Kakashi doesn't have much of an appetite), and Shizune the rest of the food. Shizune wrinkled his nose in disgust.

"What's wrong Shizune-sensei," asked Sakura, "I thought that's what you liked to eat."

"Hmm, I don't want any of that but what is Sasuke eating," asked Shizune.

"Pasta with homemade tomato sauce, why," asked Sakura. But before anyone knew, Shizune switched her food with Sasuke's. That left a extremely confused Naruto, Sakura, Sai, and Kakashi and a clearly very depressed Sasuke.

"She stole my tomatoes," cried Sasuke onto Sakura's shoulder, who was comforting him. Naruto and Kakashi sweatdropped. Sai just smiled that smile of his.

"Yes this was a very good day," said Sai. Sasuke in the middle of his crying, glared at Sai. Naruto and Kakashi wisely stayed out of the mess.

"Is there anymore," asked Shizune. Everyone anime fainted. Yes, this was an interesting pregnancy indeed.

A few months passed (like in the first month of the third trimester) after what was known as the 'Picnic Incident' Kakashi and Shizune were at the hospital for a check up. Their doctor was Sakura, who was going to deliver their baby. She has delivered babies before, so they didn't have to worry. Sakura was an extremely skilled medic. Kakashi was waiting in the waiting room for Sakura and Shizune to come out. When they did, Shizune was very, very happy.

"What's up," asked Kakashi.

"Kaka-sensei you are going to have a–," started Sakura.

"Daughter," squealed Shizune as she listed things that they needed to get for the girl. Kakashi looked at Shizune and smiled. That is very good indeed.

ACGOMN: Okay, next chapter I'm sure you all know what's next. Look for chapter 7 sometime this week. REVIEW PLEASEEEEEEE!


	7. It's Time

ACGOMN: Thanks for all the reviews! This is going to be a good chapter I think.

I don't own Naruto or any of its characters.

**Chapter 7**

**It's Time**

Kakashi looked at his calender that was in his and Shizune's room. Almost the due date for the baby, he noticed. Kakashi has been getting some sleep lately so that's good for his part. Shizune's cravings for weird foods haven't stopped, but the need for them lessened. After the tomato incident Sasuke decided that he is staying away from Kakashi and Shizune until the kid was born. Naruto visited more often in between his training.

Today was one of those days that Naruto visited. Shizune was baking cookies, while Naruto chatted on to her about what he has been up to lately. Kakashi was outside in the backyard in one of the trees reading Icha Icha Violence.

"And then Tenten threw every single weapon she had with her at me and Neji," said Naruto, "Neji did the Kaiten, while I dodged them all with my lightening fast speed. But I'm still not faster than fuzzy brows."

"Tenten has enough weapons to distribute ten of the weapons to each person in Konoha including children," said Shizune.

"I know, about all of it was thrown at me," grimaced Naruto. "So how's being married to Kaka-sensei?"

"It's great," giggled Shizune.

"Yeah, Kaka-sensei a cool guy. I wonder how Sakura will be with Sasuke once they are finally married," said Naruto.

"Hey Naruto why do you keep saying finally about Sasuke and Sakura," asked Shizune.

"Ino asked me the same thing. Do you remember when you first came back, that's when I began to realize that Sakura-chan would never love me like I love her," said Naruto, "And when Sasuke went to the snake bastard, I completely realized that Sakura-chan would never love me like that."

"And when you two went out for a few months after you came back with you 2 ½ year training trip with Jiraiya," asked Shizune.

"We were just filling in the hole in our hearts that Sasuke left in us with each others company," said Naruto, sadly, "I knew that she still loved Sasuke, even though she began treating me differently, nicer I should say."

"And you still love her," asked Shizune.

"Yes and no," said Naruto, "I know that my feelings are turning into a brotherly affection."

"Ah."

"But don't worry, I'm sure I find someone," said Naruto.

"Well it can't be any of the girls you know Temari is with Shikamaru, Miki is with Gaara-sama, Sakura is with Sasuke, Tenten is with Neji, Ino is with Sai (how that happened I'll never know), Hinata is with Kiba, and Hoku is almost with either Ringo or Shino," said Shizune.

"Yeah, I know," said Naruto, "That's okay. If there is someone out there for me I'm sure I'll meet her soon."

"I'm sure you will," grinned Shizune.

"But of course it's also fun training and trying to be Hokage," said Naruto, grinning in his fox like way, then he grin faltered when he saw Shizune grimace in pain, "Shizune-nee-chan what's the matter?"

"I think my water broke," grunted Shizune. Naruto's eyes widened and knew he better Kakashi.

"KAKA-SENSEI, SHIZUNE NEEDS YOU NOW," yelled Naruto out of the back door. Kakashi leaped up and ran in the house.

"What's wrong," asked Kakashi.

"Her water broke," replied Naruto. Kakashi then fainted. Naruto sighed, "YOU IDIOT THIS IS NO TIME FOR FAINTING!" Naruto kicked Kakashi on the side, hard and he didn't moce.. Shizune screamed in pain. Naruto bit his finger for blood and summoned Gamakichi.

"Yo, Naruto why are you with this chick that looks ready to pass out," asked the young toad.

"Go and tell Sakura-chan that Shizune-nee-chan's water broke," commanded Naruto. He kicks the silver haired man again. "Shizune do you have a wheel chair or something because you know I can't carry you."

"YES, THE CLOSET IN THE HALLWAY! KAKASHI GET YOUR ASS UP RIGHT NOW," yelled Shizune. At that Kakashi was up running up the stairs to get Shizune's prepared bag. Naruto was helping Shizune in the wheelchair by the time Kakashi got downstairs.

"LET'S GO NOW," screamed Shizune in pain. Naruto watched as Kakashi threw him Shizune's bag and took the wheelchair with her in it so fast away, Naruto wondered if Kakashi was using a jutsu. Naruto followed after.

When they got to the hospital, Sakura and Tsunade were waiting. Shizune got into a room immediately. Kakashi had to stay in the waiting room with Naruto.

"Kaka-sensei I'm going to go get everyone else. I'll be back," said Naruto, disappearing. Kakashi impatiently tapped him foot. Sakura had told him that he could be with Shizune doing the labor. Maybe they had things to check over first. Yeah that was it.

'_**Would you stop fidgeting?'**_

'_Shut up. I don't' need to listen to you right.'_

'_**Fine be like that. I assumed that you would need my help of calming down.'**_

'_Naruto and the others can help me with that.'_

'_**...'**_

'_...'_

"Kakashi, Shizune is going into labor right now. You can be with her if you want," said Tsunade, "But be warned she will say some pretty nasty things to you."

"I know," said Kakashi, remembering one birth that he witnessed years agoHe remember that the husband couldn't be there and he was there in his stead. She curse some pretty bad things about everyone. But he didn't want to think about that right now, the rest would be a depressing thought. Right now he should be worried about Shizune and he headed into the delivery room.

When Naruto got back with everyone ( which included but not limited to the rest of the Rookie 9, Gai's Team, Ringo, the sensei's of the teams, Iruka, Anko, the Konohamaru Corps and a few others.)Everyone was patiently waiting for the delivery to happen, that is except Naruto and Ringo.

"So I heard it's going to be a girl," said Ringo.

"I wondered what they are going to name her," wondered Naruto.

"Oi, Ringo Naruto shut up," snapped Sasuke. Naruto glared at Sasuke and he glared back.

In the delivery room, Sakura and a few other doctors were getting fully prepared and Kakashi was holding on Shizune hand. (A/N: That's not a good idea Kaka-senpai.)

"Okay Shizune-sensei when I tell you push okay," said Sakura, soothingly.

"Right, now please just get this kid outta of me," demanded Shizune.

"Shizune-chan remember your breathing exercises," said Kakashi.

"DON'T SHIZUNE-CHAN ME," snapped Shizune.

"Yes," sighed Kakashi.Sometime later...

"KAKAKSHI THIS IS YOUR GODDAMN FAULT! YOU ARE NEVER TOUCHING ME AGAIN. YOU FUCKING MOTHER FUCKER," yelled Shizune._ 'Of course she doesn't mean any of that, it's just the pain doing this to her.' _Thought Kakashi.

'**Keep dreaming. She has the power to make you either miserable or the happiest man alive.'**

'_SHUT UP YOU.'_

"MY HAND," screamed Kakashi. Now, Shizune may not have Tsunade and Sakura's super strength, but with her in pain it would hurt since she did have the same training as Sakura. Outside with the people in the waiting room.

"Oh shit why is Kakashi screaming," panicked Sasuke. The guy knows nothing about child birth. Naruto snickered.

"Serves him right," laughed Naruto. Everyone stared at him. "What he fainted when I told him she went into labor. Imagine Sasuke in this position with Sakura-chan."

"DOBE SHUT UP," yelled Sasuke, blushing slightly. Sometime later, Kakashi walked out of the delivery room, with a big grin on his face. Well, you could tell by his eye which like sparkled but not in the creepy way.

"So, is Kaka-sensei a father," asked Naruto.

"Yep," said Kakashi, happy beyond belief.

"What's her name," asked Iruka.

"Hatake Rin Kari," said Kakashi. (A/N: The other way is Kari Rin Hatake, with Rin as a middle name. I thought Kakashi would want to put that in his kids' name. As if he had a son the middle name would be Obito).

"Who does she look like most," asked Naruto, with excitement.

"She has silver hair and black eyes," replied Kakashi.

"And will she have to wear a mask like you," asked Sasuke, wondering if everyone in his family would.

"Yes, but starting at one month old," said Kakashi, leaving towards his wife's hospital room. When he entered, Shizune was holding on to an adorable baby in pink blanket. Right then and there he wished he had a camera.

'**_SO CUTE!'_**

'_You sound like a fangirl or fanboy.'_

'_**But you have to admit it's cute.'**_

'_Yea...'_

"Kakashi-kun do you want to hold your daughter," asked Shizune, noticing that he came in staring off into space.

"Ah," said Kakashi, taking the infant away from his wife. Kakashi cradled the little girl in his arms. "So small."

"A baby is usually small, Kakashi-kun," said Shizune, giggling.

"I know, but I haven't seen a baby in a long while," said Kakashi. _Yeah, the last time I saw a baby was after Kyuubi was put into Naruto._ Kakashi looked at his daughter. "Meh you are cute, just like your mother."

"Nah she looks cute like you," said Shizune. Kakashi grinned and handed his no their daughter back to Shizune. _Snap. Flash. _

"What the," stared Kakashi and Shizune. The looked at the doorway to see a grinning Sasuke, Sakura and Naruto with a camera.

"So adorable," squealed Sakura.

"Cute kid," said Sasuke, "It obviously takes after her mother."

"Hey now, give Kaka-sensei some credit," said Naruto, "He helped make her."

"NARUTO," shouted Kakashi and Shizune who were blushing. Ah what a happy family.

ACGOMN: Next chapter is last. REVIEW!


	8. Future

ACGOMN: This is the last chapter. The home stretch.

I don't own Naruto or any of its characters, although I own the plot and Hatake Kari.

**Chapter 8**

**Future**

Nearly sixteen years into the future, as the author and her readers take a look into the Hatake household. It's early in the morning, as four people are awake in the household. Hatake Kakashi sat at the kitchen table waiting for breakfast. Nearly forty five years, he still looks as good as ever. At the kitchen oven making breakfast was Hatake Shizune, nearly the same age as Kakashi, looked good for her age as well.

A loud thumping sound came from upstairs and two people rushed down. One stood at nearly five feet eight inches was one Hatake Kari. She had long flowing silver hair like her father that she keeps braided. She wears a mask like Kakashi and had the same look in her eyes. The bored and lazy look. Kari is sixteen years old Jounin ANBU, one of the main guards of Rokudaime Hokage Uzumaki Naruto-sama. The other one was a boy around the age of twelve. His name is Hatake Obito. Yes, he is named after Kakashi's deceased teammate. Obito is a Chuunin, who works at the academy. Obito has black hair in the style that Kakashi has and black eyes as well. Obito is an aspiring medic like his mom.

"Oi, Okaa-san I'm going to be late tonight," drawled Kari. "I have to go to the get together my old genin teammates planned."

"Alright," said Shizune.

"I have the day off," said a happier Obito. He was a morning person, Kari was not. Kari grabbed some of the breakfast and said goodbye.

"Meh, Kaka-sensei, she's getting more like you everyday," said the bouncy voice of Naruto.

"Naruto you are suppose to be at the office already," reprimanded Shizune.

"I know I had to run away from Sasuke," grinned Naruto. Sasuke is the leader of the Hokage guard that Kari is in.

"NARUTO WOULD YOU STOP RUNNING AWAY," roared the voice of Sasuke in ANBU garb. Sasuke had the raven mask on.

"Nah, you gotta catch me," said Naruto running off again. The Uchiha growled and chased after him.

"That would not be fair right Otou-san," said Obito, "Naruto-sama is te strongest and fastest person in the village."

"He just likes to mess with Sasuke and piss him off," said Kakashi.

"Anyway, I'll be off to go train," said Obito, "Just because Shikamaru-sensei gave me the day off, saying I work too much."

"But that's true," said Shizune.

"Jounin exams are coming up you know," said Kakashi.

"Already registered," said Obito, popping out of the house.

"My aren't they just little geniuses," said Shizune.

"I just wish they would have time to spend with their old man," pouted Kakashi.

"You're not old, Kakashi," said Shizune.

"I know," grinned Kakashi, "Well I'll be off."

"Going to the memorial stone," asked Shizune.

"Yep, then I have to meet my team," said Kakashi. Yes, you read right. Kakashi passed his second team, which consists of a Uchiha, Hyuuga, and Inuzuka.

"Don't keep them waiting too long," said Shizune.

"Don't worry," said Kakashi, kissing Shizune on the cheek before leaving. Shizune soon left for the hospital.

And thus ends YOU'RE WHAT!

ACGOMN: Crappy ending. Anyway, fans of this story would love to know that I'm putting up a one shot called **_Prologue: Together_**. It will tell how Kakashi and Shizune fell in love with each other and why they kept their relationship a secret.


	9. Just to let you know

ACGOMN: Everyone the Prologue is up so I would like it if you read and review it. It took me awhile to do.

Kakashi: Why did it take so long?

ACGOMN: Hehe, I wrote some one shots in the Naruto and Prince of Tennis.

Kakashi: Figures.

ACGOMN; AND SCHOOL TOO YOU KNOW!

Shizune: You have three classes and you finish your homework before the end of the school day.

ACGOMN: But it's tiring. And I have chores too! Like Cooking and cleaning. And I have to watch my sisters.

Kakashi: Likely story!

ACGOMN: This is the thanks I get for writing a story about you guys!

Shizune (sighs)

ACGOMN: Anyway PLEASE READ THE PROLOGUE! BYE!


End file.
